Fly With The Birds
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: "It just looks... Natural to fly with wings. You know what I mean?" She asked. The angel smiled, and held his hand out. "If you want, I can show you what it's like to fly." oneshot


**Well, I have other stories I could be working on, but I had this idea and I loved it so much I just HAD to write it! I know it's a weird pairing, but it's so adorable and it's one of my favorite ones for Super Smash Brothers :D I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>It was another gorgeous day in the Super Smash brothers mansion. There were only a few clouds in the sky, and the sun was glowing brightly in the center of the sky.<p>

As far as the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom could see.

Princess Peach sat out on her porch, outside of her room. A breeze went by, making her golden hair flutter. She smiled sweetly, looking up into the sky, watching the birds fly above her. They looked so beautiful, and so majestic.

They made her wish for wings.

"Oh... I wonder what it's like to fly..." The princess said to herself. A little black bird flew down and landed on the railing of her porch. Peach cocked her head to the side, studying the bird. The bird cocked it's head too, before it took off yet again. Peach sighed sadly.

"Well, that didn't sound very happy." A voice said from behind her. The princess jumped up from her chair and turned around. In her room was Pit, the happy angel who fallows Palutena, and was the Captain of his own Centurion Army.

Angels have wings.

"Oh Pit, you scared me!" Peach said, placing her hand on her chest. Pit rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that. It's just, well, your door was left open so I came to see if you were alright." He said, his blue eyes shining. Peach gave him one of her famous sweet smiles,.

"Aw, thank you, that's really sweet. But I am alright." Peach said, turning back around to look outside again. Pit walked up next to her, looking out there too. They watched little birds fly across the skies, and how butterflies flutter to the many flowers Peach kept on her porch.

"You're so lucky." Peach said quietly. Pit looked at her.

"What do you mean Princess?" He asked. Peach looked back at him.

"You have wings." She answered. Pit shrugged.

"Yeah, they are noticeable aren't they?" He said in a joking tone. Peach let out a small laugh.

"No no, I mean that you can fly."

"Well, you know, I don't know how else I can get up into the sky to the heavens without paying for a plane." Peach laughed again at his joke.

"Well, that, yes I guess," She giggled, "But what I mean is... Well, it's kinda silly..." Pit cocked his head slightly, giving her the perfect smile.

"No, you can tell me. I won't laugh I promise!" Peach sighed.

"Well, okay then... I sometimes watch the birds... because I want to know what it's like to have wings." She said. Pit kept looking at her.

"... Really?"

"Yes. I mean, it looks like so much fun to fly so naturally! You know what I mean?"

"Well, you mean without any kind of device, right?"

"Exactly! It just looks so... natural to fly so freely," Peach went on, walking into her room again. Her eyes closed, and she began to twirl around, imagining that she was flying. She could see the blue sky around her, and she could see the clouds around her...

Peach soon opened her eyes after a few seconds, and looked over at Pit, embarrassed.

"Oh dear, that was a little embarrassing wasn't it?" She said softly. Pit smiled, and shook his head.

"Not at all Princess," he said, "It was lovely actually, to see someone have such imagination and longing to do what is impossible for the human race to do." Peach blushed slightly, taken back by the angel's words. Most people saw Pit as a child, for he takes almost nothing too seriously and likes to goof off when he can. Normally, Pit was childish, often in his own little world. He preferred to play around rather then do the important things. He was always cocky in a battle, because of his advantage of the skies.

But right now, Peach saw something more in him.

"So, you really want to know what it's like to fly, right?" Pit asked. Peach gave him a simple nod.

"I always wanted to-" She stopped herself, seeing Pit's hand reach out to take hers. She looked up. He smiled, and pulled her closer to him. Peach blushed at the sudden contact.

"Well, I'll gladly show you!" Pit said happily. Before Peach could say anything else, Pit had picked her up, bridal-style and carried her outside. Peach looked at him as his wings spread out, stretching to their full wingspan. It only took a moment before Peach caught on.

"W-wait, Pit! I don't-"

"Away we go!" Pit shouted, his voice full of glee. Peach screamed as the angel took off. She shut her eyes and continued her scream. Pit smiled, catching his momentum to have a steady flight to calm the frightened princess. After they swooped down towards the ground, Pit started to fly upwards, away from the other shocked brawlers still stuck on the ground. Peach buried her face into his shoulder, trying to keep herself from freaking out.

"Hey, you can look now." She heard Pit whisper to her through the wind in her ears. Peach slowly turned her head and opened her eyes slowly.

She was amazed with what she was seeing.

She could see down below. Everything was so small, like they were little ants. She could see the outlines of the intercepting lands much more clearly then she could see out of a tiny airplane window.

She looked up slightly, and gasped. Her and Pit were surrounded by a flock of black birds, singing happily to the sound of the wind. Her mouth stretched into the biggest smile she's ever had, watching the birds flutter around the two.

She was finally able to fly with the birds.

"Just remember to keep your mouth closed!" Pit laughed. Peach giggled, but kept her mouth shut in case something flew in. She looked up at Pit, and blue eyes met blue. Pit smiled in a sweet way. He had never seen the beautiful princess this happy before.

Not when she was with her best friend, Zelda.

Not when she was with Mario, or some other guy.

Not even when he saw her watching the birds fly in her porch.

Now that she was flying, she felt like she could go on forever. Her gloved hand reached up slowly. Pit felt her fingers trace the side of his head as she reached up to touch the clouds above him. Peach watched in wonder as the cloud began to divide into two at only the soft touch of her fingertips.

"Pit..." She breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pit looked at her.

"Yeah Peach?"

"This... Is amazing!" She said happily. Pit grinned, and he began to descend. Peach pouted slightly, feeling them going down. After what seemed like minutes, Pit's feet touched the ground gracefully, and he set the Princess down. Peach stumbled on the ground for a few seconds, getting back sued to it after their flight. She twirled around again, like she had done before in her room.

"Pit, that was amazing! I can't believe you get to do that all the time!" She squealed, starting to jump up and down in a childish manner. Pit started to laugh.

"Well, you know, it's the advantage of being an angel!" he said. Peach stopped her jumping and her twirling, and looked at him again. She walked up slowly, reaching her arms out. Pit blushed slightly as she pulled him into an embrace.

"Pit, can you promise me something?" She asked, holding him tight. Pit was lost for words at the moment, only seconds before he could have said something.

"Of course Peach. What?"

"I wish to do this again one day." Peach said, looking up at him. Pit smiled.

"Sure Peach. Anytime you want to fly with the birds, you just come find me, okay?"

"I will." Peach promised him back. They broke from their hug and sat down on top of the grassy hill, and began to watch the birds and the clouds once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :D Please review!<strong>


End file.
